How to write Essay
Argumentative Essay Writing : Planned obsolescence has impacted on company, consumer, environment in different ways. Discuss Initially, I planned to write a women empowerment essay in English, however, I restricted myself to Plannned obsolescence argumentative essay';' Introduction: Planned obsolescence is the process of trapping consumers in a continuous series of buying new products by delivering products that before long become unusable or beyond repair. It is a harsh economic travesty which allows the companies to produce and/or sell poor quality products that are consciously designed to stop working within a defined time frame. This is done by manufacturers to keep their factories busy and products flying off the shelves. At an ethical level, it is an unethical act of designing the products that become non-unctional prematurely with the objective to encourage replacement buying by consumers mainly if the products were costly to replace. In planned obsolescence, the replacement demand of a product is maintained by shortening the usable life through limiting its functional life, limited time repair and design aesthetics that lead to reduced satisfaction Body: From the company’s perspective, planned obsolescence benefits the businesses by stimulating repeated demand in the consumer by replacing their old articles with new because of fashion and advancements. Consumers replace the older products because they wthe new and advance technology products even after one year of the older product. Companies adopt this planned obsolescence as a business strategy in which designing products to fail quickly will geneates more sales for them and boosts their profits while consumerdoes not have any benthe efit at basic level. Moreover, increasing the rate of replacement reduces competition from any used good markets and by virtue of making used or owned goods less competitive, which helps them to increase prices for the replacement product. While, planned obsolescence proves profitable for companies and economic growth but it has many adverse impacts on humans and the environment because in planned obsolescence, the profitability of companies is given first priority than the well being of consumers or the environment. Massive quantities of waste are generated every year, which consumers consequently have to pay to get rid of. This affects the Earth's scarce resources which are washed out. The refurbished of older products results in incredible environmental damage caused by burning lead, mercury, and toxic glass. Planned obsolescence produces hugea amount of wastes of copper, lead and other material. Dangerous processes are used for the extraction of recyclable materials. And lastly, because of this strategy the, guarantees and warranties of the products are getting shorter while for consumer’s permanent consumption of a product for longa time shows a see happiness leaving consumers more satisfied but short life products leave thm dissatisfied. Conclusion: Concluding, it may be said that the whole economic system needs to be reformed to reduce waste significantly by keep using old products as long as possible. Governments should apply laws that every item is marked with its design life and warranties be extended for several years instead of one or two. Secondly, Consumers need to overcome the increasing demand for replacement products by making consumption of goods a part of our life, not a necessity and by overcoming the ritual of buying and using of goods for our spiritual satisfaction and ego satisfaction. Lastly, the companies should adopt for corporate social responsibility strategy and responsibly choosing particular components, materials, architectures, and interfaces, and marketing and business strategists. Managers should consider the costs of product disposal to be real costs that someone must bear rather than as externalities. = Bibliography = Guiltinan, J. (2009). Creative Destruction and Destructive Creations: Environmental Ethics and Planned Obsolescence. Journal of Business Ethics, 19–28. LAPOIX, S. (2011, May 9). Planned Obsolescence: How Companies Encourage Hyperconsumption. OWNI edu. McMinn, D. (2006, March). PLANNED OBSOLESCENCE: THE ULTIMATE ECONOMIC INEFFICIENCY. ''Nimbin Good Times ''. Category:Templates Category:Templates/Context-link